


Logan's Birthday

by Nerd_Of_Stuff_2



Series: The Supernatural Sides AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Continuation, Gen, I promise, Logan will be in this, M/M, Vampire!Virgil, hunter!Remy, hunter!Roman, im not sure what Patton is, supernatural!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2/pseuds/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2
Summary: After being saved by Virgil, Remy has a very angry dad to face when they get home.But Patton still remains sad the next day, but maybe it's for a different reason...?





	1. Teen Vamp? Sounds Like A Crappy TV Show

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, this was meant to be posted over a week ago but I had serious writer's block after the first sentence yeeEEEEE-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Remy from the vampires at his old school, he must now confront his greatest fear...  
> His dad.
> 
> (And Remy doesn't want to get involved with any of it, so he goes to sleep)

It was just past midnight when two shadows snuck back into the apartment, the front door shutting with a quiet  _click_. They struggled to maneuver through the clutter of the hallway, towards their rooms.

Both froze when old wooden floorboards creaked under the weight of the taller shadow. The smaller one sniggered until light flooded the hallway, causing a very frightened Remy and Virgil to freeze in place.

Slowly, they turned around; only to be met with no one except their own shadows.

Until a third man stepped out from behind the door; the only one who could have turned on the light, despite being six feet from the switch. Cocoa brown and crimson red eyes met glaring navy blue.

“H-Hey, Patton…!” Virgil muttered awkwardly, giving a tiny wave. The father’s gaze did not waver in the slightest, making the hunter and the vampire glance at each other in fear.

“Pat,” Remy started, moving between the father and the son. “I can explain-”

“Where have you  _been_?!” Patton interrupted, pushing Remy out the way with one arm, grabbing Virgil’s hoodie with the other.

"I-I..."

The boy's words lodged in his throat, expecting his dad to be angry, so he was shocked when sniffles reached his ears. Patton had his head down, but tears could still be seen sliding down his face. Guilt hit him like a truck, and he knew why. Virgil said he'd be sleeping over at a friend's house two days ago, but the father hadn't heard from him since then, and he didn't come home due to Remy needing his help.

"Dad..."

"Wh- What _happened_ to you, Virge? You're so pale!"

"Oh. Yeah, ‘bout that-”

“He’s a vampire now.” Remy interfered, causing the two males to face him. The hunter shrugged. "What? If I didn't say it, you guys will be here  ** _forever!_** "

Throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis, he proceeded to maneuver past them to his bedroom.

"Well, if it's anything to you, I'd better turn in for the night because I'm tired and a lazy son of a bee sting, so... Goodnight!" And he was gone.

Now Virgil was stuck with his dad; he really didn't want to be here. A plan suddenly formed in his mind. Yeah... That could work. The teen gently pulled Patton's hand from his arm and gave a fake yawn.

"Yeah, I'd better head to bed, too. See you tomorrow, Pop!"

Then he used his vampire speed to get to the other side of the hallway, where he knew his room was (it was the only one with a MCR poster on it). Stopping outside the door, he twisted the purple knob and pushed it open, only to be met with Patton's firm hand pressed against the middle of his chest. He peered up to see the man staring intently into his eyes; maybe even his very vampire-y soul. Nothing needed to be said between them - If there's one thing Patton's not doing, it's letting Virgil get away without an explanation.

"No." the father said, sternly, pointing to the couch just visible in the next room. "Sit." His expression suddenly softened. "Please?"

So Virgil did. He explained everything; from ten days ago, right up until earlier that night. Dusk became dawn, and, finally, Virgil was allowed to go to bed. Not that he'd sleep much; his mind was racing again.

About how long it would take before he kills somebody.

About how long it would take before other hunters came after him.

About how, through the whole explanation, Patton never uttered a word.


	2. They Have A Long Distance Relationship...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A VERY long distance relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at deadlines...
> 
> Sorry it's kinda short, I'll be better at everything next time lol

_ ~Virgil’s POV~ _

Virgil never got to sleep last night; he spent most of it tossing and turning under his covers before he gave up and quietly tiptoed to the kitchen at 6am. He was surprised to discover Roman lounging across the couch, book in hand.

“Roman? Are you…  _ Reading _ ?!”

“Your point being, Incredible Sulk?”

“Well- It’s just you never read. Like,  _ ever. _ And why on the couch?”

The words slipped out before he could stop himself. Roman shut the book while keeping his eyes trained on Virgil.

“I live here, so I can read here too!” he huffed as he stood up when the teen stifled a laugh. “What are you laughing at, Hot Topic?”

“Aww, you think I’m hot?”

“Whatever...” Roman turned away, but Virgil could still see a blush adorn his cheeks.

He headed towards the kitchen to make himself some breakfast while mumbling about how he didn’t think Roman had the mental capacity to read.

Unfortunately, it was heard.

Various offended noises came from the living room as Virgil poured milk into a black bowl, smirking mischievously.

Roman faced the boy with sheer anger in his eyes.

“Shut up! You wouldn’t understand anyway, you never knew Logan!”

Virgil almost dropped his bowl at the slam of Roman’s bedroom door, the gold star hanging off the front swung for a couple of seconds before leaving the apartment in silence.

Virgil was shocked.

And… Guilty.

He didn’t mean to upset Roman; just tease him. But there was a line, and he crossed it.

A few minutes later Patton and Remy emerged from their respective rooms.

Patton wore pale blue top with cats and dogs covering the front, plain blue bottoms, and fluffy rabbit slippers. Remy was clad in black bottoms, barefoot, with a white top which had the words ‘I’m not a morning person’ in black on the front. He was also already wearing his shades, which didn’t surprise Virgil in the least. They both also wore confused expressions, but they soon turned somber when they’re tired eyes landed on the book thrown on the floor, title clear as day.

_ The Murder of Roger Ackroyd _ by Agatha Christie.


	3. Virgil Is Out Of the (Fruit) Loop(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is sad. Except Virgil; he's just confused.
> 
> And slightly sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm super bad at deadlines :p  
> But I'm really happy that people are actually reading this bunch of crap I threw together, let alone enjoying it! This is motivating me to write more and expand on this au, so thank you so much! <3

_~_ _Virgil’s POV_ _~_

 

“Logan’s favourite book?” Remy spoke sleepily while rubbing his eyes, “What’s it doing on the floor?”

“Can you believe it? Sir Sing-A-Lot was reading!” Virgil joked, but his grin was wiped clean off when no one reacted. Instead, Patton silently trudged to the couch before kneeling on the carpet. Remy soon joined him, rubbing reassuring circles on the father’s back.

Virgil hadn't been told much about Logan; just that he went to school with Patton, Roman, Remy and Thomas, he was super smart and that one day, just before graduation, he left. He was never told where he went or why; just that they'd all been affected by his absence. Patton especially, seeing as they were boyfriends after all.

"It was supposed to be Logan's birthday today." Virgil turned when he heard Roman's voice, stunned to see tear tracks on his tanned cheeks as the hunter poked his head out from behind his bedroom door. "That's why I was reading. Just so you know."

A quiet sob made both of them pause, and they both glanced over at the two hunched figures on the ground. Patton was now sitting crossed-legged, with Remy kneeling next to him and giving short words of encouragement. It made the teen's heart feel like it was being torn apart by clawed hands.

_'Man, I wish I could love someone as much as Dad loved Logan...'_

"You guys really miss him, don't you?" he spoke up, embarrassed about how little he knew about the guy. Maybe he should ask Pat later.

The father and his floor companion kept mumbling like they didn't hear them. The emo went to look at Roman instead, only to find him in the kitchen cracking eggs for breakfast. Well, everyone was up, after all.

Silence followed.

_'Logan seems like a nice guy, so why would he leave in the first place? Was it because... Yeah, maybe...'_

Virgil swallowed his anxiety with a deep breath.

"Do... Do you think he'll come back?" he spoke up again, now sat on the couch behind his dad with his now cold milk. Unexpectedly, it was Patton who gave him a reply.

"P-Probably not. He had a t-tendancy t-to panic about things that don't m-make logical s-sense. The supernatural d-doesn't make l-logical sense. At f-first, he tried ignoring it, b-but after a while it got t-too m-much for him. S-so... he l-left."

The empty apartment was only filled by the father's sniffles.

"E-excuse me." was all that was said before getting up and heading down the hallway straight to his room. Remy gace Virgil a look to say ' _it's not your fault_ ', but it did nothing to ease the guilt eating away at him.

* * *

~  _Patton's POV_ ~

Patton shut his door a lot harder than he intended, but he needed to cool off before his powers got out of control. His dark, damp eyes studied the cover of the precious book in his hands.

_The Murder of Roger Ackroyd._

Paper creasing under the pressure of his white knuckles, the slightly smudged cover due to his tears, reminding him of the wonderful dates they had been on together before things went to hell with-

The sad man shook his head slowly.

_'I'm getting too emotional - I need a nap.'_

Patton quickly set his glasses in their case before heading over to his bedside table, where he placed the book with great care next to the deco lamp. He didn't change clothes or get under the covers as he set himself an alarm for ten minutes time on his phone, which he also put on the table.

Taking one last look at his door, he flopped onto the bed and practically passed out before his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hoped you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter :)  
> I'll have you know that it's 1:30am at the time of finishing this so... yeah :/  
> I am planning to do a short story for Patton's birthday (15th Jan), but seeing how I completely missed Virgil's birthday... Don't count on it coming out on time... whoops-


	4. In Which Patton Leaves The Wondow Open... Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton comes face-to-face with someone he hasn't seen in a long time...  
> Wait... Does Patton even need glasses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting better lol
> 
> I'm so tired

~  _Patton's POV_ ~

 

Patton woke cold. Very cold.

Daylight had started to seep through the blinds of the winter morning, but Patton could hear faint birdsong outside, and chatter coming from the lounge.

Still with his eyes closed, he fumbled for his phone. He felt the book first, but eventually his fingers grasped what the dad was searching for, he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his other hand, a yawn escaping from his dry throat. However a gasp followed as he saw the time. He'd somehow slept past his alarm by over an hour.

' _How is that possible? My alarm is kinda hard to ignore._ ' he thought to himself as he stood up, slowly, as to not cause him to fall over.

Now that he was thinking about it, quite a few things had changed while he was napping... His glasses were on the floor, and the window was open; condensation had settled on the glass and some sort of mist was pouring in, like dry ice. Weren't his glasses in their case?

' _That's... weird._ '

Slipping his phone into his back pocket, Patton maneuvered around his bed over to the open window, flinching at the sharp breeze that pricked his skin like hundreds of tiny needles. He reached out to close the window...

But it wouldn't budge.

' _That's weird; no one told me the window was broken. Surely if it opened, it can close though, right?_ ' he pulled harder. Nothing.

"Come on window, please? We can be friends, just-"

_**Thump** _

The father turned cautiously, navy blue orbs landing on the novel on the floor... Right in front of him. Ok, now he was confused.

' _Weird, how did it get- What?_ '

A shivering Patton started to question his sanity while making confused sounds, until he eventually bent down to pick it up. But as soon as his fingers touched the worn cover, mist swamped the floor up to his knees, making the father's eyes widen as he saw his breath dance around his freckled face. That's when he heard it.

A noise so ghostly it chilled him to the bone.

A voice so familiar it made tears burn in his eyes.

"Patton."

Said man's gaze went up, expecting nothing, but instead there stood a man with light turquoise-coloured eyes and black wispy hair that seemed to defy gravity, staring back at him. Pale blue shirt, striped blue tie and grey trousers that vanished into the silvery fog that wrapped itself around everything in Patton's room. Cracked glasses perched on his nose and one hand clutched the middle of his stomach in pain. There was only one man this guy could be.

"L-Logan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took slightly longer to get out, I had just finished when my internet crashed and I lost pretty much all of it, so I had to write it all out again ;-;  
> This is why you save, folks
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	5. The Murder Of Logan Stein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *flashback activated*  
> How Logan became the "person" he is now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the chapter title is serious this time (which is kinda disappointing to me tbh)

~  _ Logan’s POV _ ~

 

Not long after I passed out, I woke up again; gasping for air. My heart raced hard in my chest as my thoughts drifted how I felt while unconscious.

 

_ It was like I was suffocating as I floated in pure darkness. My whole body was numb and devoid of colour, except the tiny droplets of blood that would occasionally rise up in front of my face, reminding me of what actually happened. _

_ I hope Remy’s okay… _

_ I make no effort to move, not that I’d be able to tell if I was. I had a strange feeling this was where I was supposed to be; just floating. _

_ That was, until I heard Patton. _

_ Patton… Crying. _

_ That’s right; he was crying before I passed out. When I heard him, I looked up, only to see myself, still lying on the floor of the school corridor where… That happened. _

_ I’ve got to say, this is a very weird out-of-body experience. _

_ Instinct took over and I started to push my body towards the surface, like I was swimming. It developed into a steady rhythmic pattern until my concentration was stopped by something grabbing my ankle. My gaze goes downwards, to see a pitch black, clawed hand around it. _

_ It pulls me down. _

_ No, not now. Not when I’m so close. So close to Patton. _

_ Patton drove me forward, and the hand let go as I sped to the surface. _

 

My tired eyes moved to my left as I sat up, where my love was still kneeling next to me, though the sobbing had reduced to quiet sniffles.

It broke my heart to see him so sad.

Just then, I realised Patton hadn’t seemed to notice I was awake, so I reached out a tentative hand towards Patton’s face.

That went straight through him.

I grabbed again and again and again with the same result; phasing through my lover’s body.

It was like a dream.

Or a nightmare.

What is this?

I glance down at my own body.

But when I did, it wasn’t my own body I was the most shocked about.

It was the one I was sitting in.

I scrambled back in panic until I hit the lockers, so I was now sitting opposite Patton; my head throbbing from lack of air making it’s way to my brain.

That’s… That’s my own body.

This is very… disturbing.

I rush to the boy’s bathroom, ignoring the nauseating feeling that washed over me when I ran through the door, and leaned against the sinks. I’m panting, but not because I’m tired.

Is this how Remy feels when he’s having a panic attack?

I examine myself; I can see the stalls through me in the mirror, which is far from helpful, but I look different.

My once dark hair is now grey-blue and waving like it’s still underwater. I try to smooth it down, but it only rises back up again, defying gravity. My once navy blue eyes were now a piecing turquoise that blink back at me, mesmerizing. I suddenly remember the whole reason I passed out in the first place, and my hand naturally latches to my stomach as I take a step away from the mirror. Blood is still dripping from the wound, but it’s almost as if it evaporates before it reaches the floor.

I can’t- I don’t know what’s happening, but it’s super not natural.

..Supernatural.

Oh no.

I’m sorry Patton.

“Holy fuck, I’m dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this was a plot twist or not lol  
> But this is one of the first parts I actually planned out for this AU (which kinda sounds like a bad thing now I'm actually typing this...)
> 
> I might not get anything out for a couple of weeks as I have mock exams starting Monday :p
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~ <3


	6. A Dead End (ha, get it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Patton and Logan have a private chat (and Lo gets really sad)
> 
> Also sorry not sorry for the pun-

~ _Patton’s POV_ ~

 

“L- Logan?”

The words almost lodged in my throat. I can’t believe it, but at the same time, I’ve kind of felt him all along. Now I just understand what that feeling was. It was him.

Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?

…

Ok I’ll stop quoting Queen now; I tend to get jittery when I’m nervous, so I get distracted and go off on tangents about random things.

Logan doesn’t reply, instead adjusting his glasses with the hand that isn’t wrapped around his own waist and looks away. There’s an awkward silence until Logan seems to realise I’m staring at him.

“You… You can see me?”

I blink. “Yeah - I wouldn’t be talking to you if I couldn’t, would I?” I reply, a small smile playing on my lips. More silence.

“I have a lot of explaining to do, don’t I?” the man above me mutters. He flicked his wrist, and everything on the floor floated back onto the bedside table.

“Woah,” I start. I knew ghosts could do stuff like that, but it was so much cooler to see it in real life! “How’d you do that?”

“It’s just one of my many talents.” Logan tries to smile, but it looks forced. “Anyway, we need to talk.”

“Might as well start now.”

-+-+-

 

~ _Logan’s POV_ ~

 

I explain it all. The darkness, waking up, all of it. How I spent the next year wandering aimlessly, or so I thought.

It turns out I can only go where Patton goes. I guess when I died, my soul didn’t want to leave Pat behind.

The love of my life. And beyond.

I can’t leave him behind. I can’t. I can’t. I ca-

“You ok, Lo?”

I jolt out of my thoughts when I hear Patton’s voice. His sweet voice. I feel myself turn to face him, floating just above the bed where we’re sitting. He reaches out a hand to comfort me, but then realises, and places it on the duvet instead. How I wish I could touch him, comfort him, tell him I’m fine. I’m really not.

“It’s funny really.” My love mumbles, barely audible. I know he has a habit of covering up his feelings with jokes, so I try and stop him.

“Pat, I thought we talked through this-” But he held up a finger.

“I can see ghosts; I’ve always known this, but why can I only see you now?” he inquired.

“That’s… A good question, actually.” I paused. “It was only yesterday that I was a hundred percent sure I wasn’t going to move on, after seeing you so distraught with- Virgil, was his name? Anyway, my hypothesis is that my spirit has connected with your glasses; or rather, my old ones.”

Patton blushes slightly at this while pushing his glasses further up his nose. I am well aware that Patton can see without glasses; he popped out the lenses of my own, as they were cracked anyway, in order to wear them.

“Your will to stay with me is stronger than your will to move on…” he states, trying to smile, but it looks forced. “We love each other too much is what you’re saying.”

Panic begins to rise up in my chest.

“N-no Pat, there’s no possible way for me to love you too much, and I hope it’s the same for you.” I breathe in deeply, settling the butterflies in my chest.  “Not all souls move on, but it’s their choice if they stay behind. I want to be here, Pat. Because I love you.”

He seems distracted, brow furrowed in concentration, until he blinks, and his eyes become clear again.

“I need to talk to someone quickly.” he declared, pulling out his phone and pressing the screen firmly several times, then putting it up to his ear. I hear the sound of ringing from the other side, neither of us daring to open our mouths until the sound of voicemail reaches both our ears. Patton sighs in frustration, tossing the phone behind him.

“Guess I’ll try again later.”

“Patton!” a voice comes from through the bedroom door; by the tone, it sounds like Remy. “Are you awake?”

I stand up, panicked that he might come in and see me, and begin to back up towards the mirror.

Who knows what would happen if Remy found out I was still here.

Would he be sad? Angry? Would he freak out and have a panic attack like before? But without me there to comfort him-

“H-Hey, Logan. Breathe, ok?”

No, Patton, I’m not ok. Far from ok.

There’s this… Burning sensation inside me that drowns out all other noises.

Not until I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders; then it suddenly cuts to silence.

“-emember, Logan. In for four seconds, hold for eight, out for seven. That’s it, there we go.”

We make eye contact, and I notice the worried look in his deep, navy-blue orbs, like an entire sea is thrashing around in them, trying to escape. The edges of his lips curl upwards in a smile once my gaze reaches his.

“Welcome back, love.”

Only then do I notice the shaking in the room had stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this was a good place to finish, so there will be one more chapter after this one
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I'm horrible at deadlines  
> THIS WILL BE FINISHED EVENTUALLY I SWEAR-


End file.
